Bloodline
by Kitten2007
Summary: After accidentally activating a present that turns out to be a portal between two worlds, Fae learns more about part of her heritage in a world of mountain top kingdoms, where danger lurks, and the sky is never the limit.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: How It Began

* * *

_Long before Sky Knights protected their mountain top kingdoms known as Terra's, before dragons have become extinct, and before the Cyclonian empire began to abuse it's power over it's subjects, there were beings of unlimited power._

_Power that allowed them to harvest the energy from the crystals, giving them the ability to wield what ever power it contained. One day, they vanished without a trace, only leaving behind a generation that had this gift running through their veins._

_With this gift, many have achieved greatness and destruction in their wake. Because many feared that these beings would not take their side or that they would decide to overthrow anyone they perceived as a threat, they were hunted down and executed._

_Thousands of these beings have died, some rumored to be in hiding. All because of their bloodline. Up until now, many saw these tales simply as legends and myths, stories to entertain younger minds. Those who dismiss these ideas are close-minded, wanting to deny what is true for they simply fear it._

_Up until now, these descendants were thought to be just a fools fable, until one day, a young girl was caught up in the present chaos of Atmos._

* * *

An old Volkswagen moved down the bumpy road of Pineville, Oregon. It was a small town that was miles away from the nearest city, surrounded by trees and high hills. A real picturesque place for artists or those looking to settle down and have a quiet life.

"Okay, we're almost at your grandpa's place, you doing okay back their honey?" A middle aged man asked the eighteen year old as she laid her back on the floor at the back of her families van. It was spring break and her father was taking her out of the city and into the small town to visit her grandfather for a few days.

She was relaxed, knowing that they were pretty much far away from any police officers that could stop them if they saw she wasn't in a seat or had a safety belt on, even if they could see her. It never bothered her to sit like this in a moving car, especially in a quiet town like Pineville There was barely much going on, but farmers nearby were getting ready to get back to work in their fields now that spring was starting to show signs of returning and the town was getting ready for the annual spring fair.

"I'm cool, dad," she sat up cross legged as she looked at her father through the rear view mirror. People had always told her that she looked like her mother, but with her dad's eyes. While her mom had brown hair color along her blue-green eyes, her dad had dark hair and chocolate brown eyes.

He smiled a bit. "Glad to hear it, little fairy..." The girl rolled her eyes. That had been her nickname since childhood, started by her grandfather who insisted that her name should have been Fairy rather than Faelynn, as she was cute like one. It annoyed her a bit whenever people jokingly called her this, as she didn't think of herself as cute or a little girl anymore. She preferred being called Fae, as it was shorter and sounded more original than the annoying nickname.

Her grandfather and dad's father, Albert Jones, was a bit of an eccentric mechanic. He seemed amazed at even the smallest bit of technology, both old and new. While he never had a good education like his son, which was still barely much, he was a fast learner and very smart. A trait that he claims moved from his son to his granddaughter, Fae.

She didn't know much about her grandmother, other than the fact that she died when her son was at a very young age, so he barely knew much of anything about her either. Just that she was kind and helpful, going out of her way even when it was inconvenient for her. Regardless of that, her grandfather made an effort to spend time with his son and his family whenever he was free from his garage. Being the only auto shop for miles made him pretty busy with those who need assistance and his own projects of taking apart certain cars and even appliances before putting them back together, seeing if he could improve them.

Fae perked up as she saw an old farmhouse that had a barn nearby. Her grandfather converted it into his workshop, fixing it up himself when it was in major disrepair. "Hey, we made it." And just in time too, as the van began to sputter a bit once they neared the old house.

Exiting the workshop, an elderly man wearing overalls and oil stained gloves hurried over to the car to greet the two. His wispy white hair stuck up in several places due to practically living in his workplace most of the time and his brown eyes sparked a bit with energy. "Wasn't expecting you to show up until an hour," he called out as the two exited the car, which he begun to examine, "I was, however, expecting this to break down sooner or later."

"Dad..."

"Don't worry, Thomas, I believe I got the part to help the engine out!"

"It'll be fine, dad! I checked it this morning before we left!"

Fae snickered as her dad and grandpa started to bicker a bit over the car. This always happened. While her dad was a decent mechanic himself, his father would always nag at him about certain things of his van, offering to do a tune up or give it another part from one of the cars that he finds in junk yards or ones that are donated to him by old friends. While he tended to be pushy, Fae's grandpa knew what he was doing with mechanics, even offering to do free work on peoples cars when they were having trouble.

Yet another trait that some people had claimed that she inherited from her dad's side of the family, though not as pushy.

* * *

After getting himself cleaned up, Fae's grandfather was sitting at the kitchen table in a long sleeve shirt and fading jeans. He was pouring himself and his son some coffee as Fae helped herself to some lemonade in the fridge. The house itself appeared old fashioned and had some junk lying around. Some dating as far back as the 1940's.

"So, Joann couldn't make it?"

The younger man shook his head. "Nah, with several officers in the hospital and the budget cut, they need as many to help keep things in order back home."

Fae's mother worked in law enforcement, which sometimes worried her in case there would be a time where she could get into a situation she couldn't handle herself. Just recently, many of her co-officers were shot during a shoot out at a mall. They captured the gunman, but not before he could fire a few rounds at several officers. Some had injuries that weren't life threatening, however one had taken a bullet to the chest and was hospitalized ever since.

Soon, the teenager noticed a slim, rectangular white box with a purple ribbon tied around it. "What's that?"

The elderly man smiled as he picked it up and brought it over to her. "It's pretty much a birthday present to you, little fairy."

She raised an eyebrow. Her birthday was months ago, but knowing how forgetful her grandfather could be at times outside of his work shed, she just shrugged it off. Fae opened her present, curious to see what it is her grandfather had gotten her. She blinked in surprise - inside was an old fashioned locket with the gaudiest gem at the center of the inside. Like oil on water, it seemed to have a small rainbow of colors within the clear crystal.

"Well? What do you think, little fairy?" Fae looked back up at her grandfather, who looked like he was waiting for her response. "It's... Kinda cool." While she wasn't a retail snob or materialistic, she wasn't always crazy about anything that couldn't go with her simple outfits. As she pulled it out, her dad blinked at it in surprise. "You seriously found that thing? After all these years?"

"Yup. I finally found it through a friend of mine. Said she got it from an antique shop for a good price. Boy was she surprised when she learned it used to be from out family!" He turned to his granddaughter with a serious look in his eyes. "I want you to make sure that you take good care of it, alright honey? I don't want it getting lost, it's more important than you would think it is."

Fae blinked as she examined it more. So it was a family heirloom or something, probably her grandmother's? Now she really didn't know what to make of it.

* * *

The brunette sighed as she laid down on her bed in the guest room, already changed into her pajamas that consisted a purple tank top, dark gray sweatpants, and blue socks. Looking around, she saw that not much had changed since she was here last time, and that was when she was fourteen. The wooden floorboards creaked whenever she walked over them, the blue paint on the walls were fading out like the paint on the dresser, nightstand, and stripe patterned bed. She moved the locket in her hand, debating what to do with it. Since it was an old family heirloom, there was no way she could just simply give it away or put it in her junk drawer back home.

Carefully, she placed the tacky jewelry next to her on the bed as she dug through her bag for school work. She looked over the list of the layers of the atmosphere of the planet. While she had already been done with this sort of work, a friend needed help with getting a poster project prepared for biology. It did seem like cheating since she was helping with the design, but how could she say no to the extra money they were offering? Every bit of money she earned from the beginning of her final year in middle school, she put away in her closet to save for when she needed to get into college in case there were no scholarships available. Besides, her friend was struggling that class and it would hurt to show them how it can be done so they can do it themselves.

While she liked visiting her grandfathers house, it still creeped her out at night. It almost made her feel as though this is one of those horror films where a psycho serial killer would break in or a haunting to occur in, given to how old this house is. To keep herself calm, Fae decided to talk out loud the sheet of paper, which normally helped her when she was by herself. It kinda bothered her when people could overhear her muttering. "Atmos-"

A crashing sound was heard downstairs and an argument ensued between her dad and grandpa. She sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what their new bicker match was about. Before she could get up and check it out or even get back to work, Fae heard a low humming sound and felt something warm at her hip. Looking down, she saw the locket turning brighter and brighter through the cracks of the cover. Soon, it burst open, the gem at the center glowing brightly, making colors dance around the room.

Fae looked at it curiously. "What the he-?" She cried out when the light began to envelope her. The brunette could feel the energy course through her, making her feel a combination of an adrenaline and a sugary caffeine rush as her heart raced. Soon, everything got too bright to see anything and her body felt numb.

* * *

Terra Amazonia was a one of the many mountain top kingdoms of Atmos. It was covered in dense rainforest and the Terra itself was sparsely populated. Most of its rare inhabitants live in small isolated villages perched high in the treetop canopy, as any roads or cities cut out of the forest are usually overgrown in only a matter of two months, thus navigating would be difficult for those not familiar with the area as the jungle was home to many dangerous predators.

Among it's dangerous inhabitants were a small colony that kept moving about to avoid others in Atmos, as they would either seek to destroy them or abuse their natural talents. A group of hooded figures from the said colony sat in a circle within a cavern they were resting in. Soon, they both felt some sort of energy pull, and it was close. "... Did you feel that?"

"Hard not to."

"It was so close!" One whispered in awe. "Does... Does that mean-?"

The leader of the group nodded, a dark grin upon his face. "Yes. Our brother has returned with the stone."

He then got up and made his way out of the cave and into the jungle. "Come. We must greet him after all these years. After all, he has left us with so much work that we need to get back to..."

* * *

Fae groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, her body felt sore against the dusty hard surface. Believing that she fell out of bed, she reached her hand out for the covers only to grasp the cool air. Once her vision cleared, her heart sank; she wasn't in the guest room of her grandfather's house, she wasn't even indoors!

She slowly sat up, looking around. She could see she was in some sort of forest like the ones in South America. There were many lush plants and tall trees with vines that stretched for miles. The brunette blinked as she walked around a bit, trying to figure out if this is a dream or if for some seriously bizarre reason, she got teleported to the other side of the planet. The first one seemed more realistic.

As she moved around, her foot kicked a small metal object. Looking down, she saw the locket wide open. Upon picking it up, she noticed something. The color was drained, giving it a stone gray color rather than the annoyingly colorful hues it had before.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at this. What the hell was going on?

* * *

"... That is not our brother..."

"She is not even part of the Descendants!"

"Strange clothes. What Terra does she hail from?"

The group frowned as they looked down from the cliffs they were standing at and at a young girl with strange looking clothes. This was not one of their brothers, but the stones energy was impossible to miss. So what was she doing with it?

As she began to hesitantly enter the jungle of Amazonia, the lead member turned to his brother. "Regardless of this, she has the stone. We cannot ignore that. Prepare the ritual. I will fetch the girl." They had questions for the strange girl and they also needed the stone if they were ever going to complete their plans.

* * *

The young brunette sighed, wondering what she was thinking. If she really was in South America, then it would be very stupid to just wander about without a map or GPS to help guide her to any sort of civilization. She froze when she heard a snap nearby. Twisting her head around, she saw nothing. Fae felt anxiety build up, wondering what sort of animal was there or possibly a person?

She had heard stories of how some tourists were kidnapped and held for ransom or even sold to slavery. She doubted the last bit was true, but it still scared her.

Feeling her feet and ankles starting to ache, Fae sat down against a tree to rest. As she did so, she didn't see the hooded figure creep up behind, a bag of glowing light blue stones in hand. Once he was close enough, he stuck his hand in the bag, absorbing the energy.

Just as Fae turned around, she was struck with the said energy, but felt her limbs go numb and stiff. She was paralyzed. Well, partly, she could move her limbs, but only at a small degree. The brunette couldn't even scream as the hooded man carried her away.

* * *

Fae did her best not to cry as they tied her hands up on a hook that was attached to the ceiling of the cavern. It stung and felt as though it was going to tear her wrists right off. Whatever was used to stun her had already worn off by the time they strapped her up.

The head of these creeps was holding her locket, examining it. Soon he turned towards her. Although she couldn't quiet see his face, he seemed pretty angry about something.

"What happened to the power in the stone?" Fae didn't answer, only whimpered in pain as she felt as though her hands were going to pop out of their sockets.

"Answer me, girl! What did you do?!"

"Perhaps she has already used the stones power."

The hooded man's rage was more noticeable as he reached for a crystal on the side of his belt, ready to get whatever information he needed from this brat.

Before he could so so, however, one of his brethren approached. "Master, she has called. She wants a report now."

Lowering the crystal he had, he stormed out of the room.

After what seemed like an eternity, Fae swung her feet back in forth out of instinct until she heard something shift. Looking up, she saw that the rope around her wrists was being worn down against the hook in this motion.

The girl sighed as an idea came to mind. This was going to hurt, she knew it.

Swinging back and forth now with more vigor, her feet hit the ceiling. Once she managed to set her feet sternly against it, Fae began to pull against the bindings, hoping it was worn enough to be cut like this.

It was. With a snap, the bindings came loose and she came crashing to the hard floor.

Fae instantly shot her hands to her mouth, muffling any cry as she felt as though her head would split open. She really needed to rethink these sort of things.

Shakily, the teenager stands up and holds herself up against the wall, carefully listening to any footsteps of these guys.

Just as she was passing one of the rooms, she couldn't help but overhear a female's voice. Peeking, she saw it was the leader talking to what looked like a crystal.

"It's impossible not to see this, since every bit of our technology has started to malfunction. If my sources are correct, then whatever it is, it's affecting the rest of Atmos as well."

Fae raised an eyebrow. Power surge? When did that happen? And what was Atmos? She didn't want to stay longer to find out more, fearing that her luck will run out by the time they realize she's gone from her bindings.

As she began to make her way down the halls, the teen came across a huge room, filled with several different types of crystals. If it hadn't been for the fact that they were glowing and humming energy, Fae would think that they were smuggling minerals or something.

Feeling tired and sore from falling on her head, Fae slid down the wall, rubbing her head, hoping that the headache will go away soon enough for her to find a way out of here.

Unfortunately, she may have waited too long in the room as she heard a rush of footsteps and shouting.

"She's gone!"

"Find her! Don't let her escape!"

"Oh hell..." Fae muttered as she got up, trying to find a place to hide as the foot steps neared. As she got behind one of the baskets filled with the glowing rocks, the teen leaned to close to it, causing it to tumble over noisily, attracting the footsteps.

As grew louder, Fae stumbled onto the crystals, feeling strange once again. It felt so wonderful, that she closed her eyes to focus on the feeling, even when the hooded figures entered the room.

She could hear voices, but couldn't figure out what they meant. Soon, she opened her eyes, glowing with energy. As she tried to back away from the nearing men, her hands hit the a nearby stone pillar, releasing a huge amount of energy from her hands causing it to break.

Soon a loud rumbling was heard. Once her vision cleared, she saw the men running as the cavern shook violently. It soon registered into her mind that it was time to get out of here to avoid any of the rocks to squish her.

Rapidly, she got up and ran as fast as she could, feeling less tired than earlier. She came across several openings that led outside, but missed her chance everytime as the ground below it collapsed or was caved in.

Eventually, Fae saw through the crumbling rocks and dust a light on the other side. She could see the exit!

As she darted towards it, the brunette prayed that this time she could get out and alive. As a boulder started to crumble above, Fae darted and jumped out through the opening, barely missing the heavy rocks.

Fae gasped as she finally made it out of the cavern, torn up and shaken. After catching her breath, she collapsed to the ground, feeling tired and sore. There felt as though there was still a rush of energy going through her, but that was probably just leftover adrenaline.

That. Was insane...

When she looked up, she realized this was not the same entrance they took her in. As she shakily got up, Fae could see edges of a cliff. After slowly making her way over to it, hoping to get a better view of the jungle, she was shocked at what she saw.

An endless, mass of clouds below the cliff line and a few mountains that dotted the horizon like bread crumbs. She was certain that she wasn't in South America now. It didn't even seem like she was on Earth anymore.

She dropped to her knees, not caring that she was still hurt.

Where the _hell_ was she?

* * *

As the hooded figures sat down on the rocks near the collapsed entrance of the caverns, their leader took out the communication stone.

The raspy voice returned. "Yes? I trust that you have good news to report to me."

"I am afraid not. The girl and locket are long gone. Apparently, she is more than what she appears to be."

"Then find her and the stone," the voice said evenly, yet harshly. "Bring them here. Perhaps I will have better luck at negotiating with our friend..."

The hooded man scowled, not liking the demanding tone from someone who was not even of his peoples bloodline. However, he knew that listening to this brat will pay off soon.

"I assure you, Cyclonis, that I will have the girl brought to you."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Started to make a new Storm Hawks fanfic, curious to see how I've improved on my writing skill. Hope you like it, more will be revealed in the future.

I also don't own Storm Hawks, they're owned by Nerd Corps.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Quick Meetings and Kidnappings

* * *

The skies of Cyclonia were dark on a daily basis; one part due to the evil activity that occurred and another being the pollution that was attributed from all the experiments of Master Cyclonis' top researchers and her own work on crystals.

Speaking of the young empress, she was just done with her conversation with the crystal cult, as her high ranking officers called them. They honestly didn't see why their master was even enlisting their help in the war.

As everybody who knew them, or at least heard of them, they were just a derange group of crystal mages. A group of terrorists who simply wanted to boast their 'god-like' powers against 'lesser' beings.

A Cyclonian soldier entered her throne room, kneeling down. "Master Cyclonis. I am pleased to report that all weapons and vehicles are up and running again."

"Good. It would be real troublesome if that were to happen again, no wouldn't it?" The Talon winced at the coldness of his masters tone, of course he couldn't blame her.

It would be dangerous if everything went down again at the most inconvenient time.

"Prepare one of the rooms in the lower levels. We are expecting a special guest from our friends..." The soldier blinked in confusion. There wasn't any rooms in the lower lev - oh, wait...

As he got up and left, he pitied the poor fool who would be sent down there, himself included. The torture chamber was possibly one of the worst places to be assigned to on Cyclonia.

* * *

Fae looked on at the jungle as she sat under a tree's roots, waiting for the rain to stop. The burrow she was in seemed long abandoned, at least she hoped it was. So far, those men haven't found her, or in her highest hope, are dead from the cave collapsing.

She looked down at her reflection in a small pool of water, making a noise as she saw how badly her condition looked. The teen's brunette hair was almost as messy as her grandfather's and body littered with scratches and bruises as they were covered in dirt.

Her tattered clothes were caked in mud whenever she fell over due to exhaustion. The ones in the worst state were her socks, which had holes at the soles, showing off her foot padding.

Sighing, she rolled them off and tossed them aside, seeing that they were beyond saving. And she really liked that pair too!

Closing her eyes, her hand drifted down to her pocket to check on her locket, to see how badly it was damaged. Her eyes widened in realization that she left her locket with those bastards.

The teen groaned. '_Great. Grandpa's going to chew me out for_ this...' A loud boom of thunder was heard. As she looked on into the jungle again, she could have sworn to have seen some sort of movement in the plants that wasn't done by rain. '_Assuming I even find a way back home..._'

* * *

The open skies of Atmos seemed endless to most until they reached their destination. While some choose to make their homes on one of the many mountain top kingdoms, above the dreaded wastelands that resided below the cloud line, some have taken to a life living on an airship, happy to go where ever the wind took them

This included the young Sky Knight squadron of the Storm Hawks. While some claimed that they aren't an official squadron, as they lacked a Terra to call home and protect as well as age, that has yet to actually stop them from helping out those in need, fulfilling the duty of the Storm Hawks before them.

As of now, their ship, the legendary and temperamental Condor, soared through the sky as the sun began to set. It's pilot, a nervous looking merb did his best to keep the ship on course.

A red head boy on next to him looked at his squad mate with concern, as he seemed more on edge than usual.

"Stork, everything alright?" The pilot slowly turned towards the young Sky Knight, eyes wide and twitching.

"If by alright... You mean horribly traumatized by the fact that we nearly sank straight to our deaths into the flaming pits of the Wastelands due to a malfunction with the ship?" After taking a deep breath, the merb turned back to focusing on the course they were on. "Then, yeah. I'm good..."

Aerrow sighed. The Condor did in fact stop working for several minutes, causing it to dip down and nearly hit the Wastelands. He nearly had the team abandon the ship when everything came back to life, barely missing the heat of the lava pools and dangerous beasts that lurked down below the cloud line.

Soon, the teams navigator entered the bridge, books and documents in hand, looking annoyed. So far, she couldn't find a single thing that could explain the strange, power failure of not only the ship, but the weapons, skimmers, and even the appliances.

While it would have been easier to think that the Condor was breaking down again, as it was older than the modern cruisers of Atmos, it didn't quiet explain why it was that everything else went disarray as well.

The red head scratched the back of his head. "Piper, I'm guessing you didn't find anything?"

"Nothing yet. It's so weird!" The tanned girl deposited her armload of work onto the round table at the center of the room. "There's nothing that can explain it. Not even Stork's book collection."

The merb had a habit of collecting things that warned and explained the several dangers of Atmos, and none of the theories fit the bizarre incident.

"Dudes! You are not going to believe what we just found out!" The three turned to see their blonde sharpshooter and wallop engineer rush out to the bridge.

After catching their breath, Junko started. "We got... A lot of distress calls..."

"Yeah, not only did our ship nearly wipe out, but every other ship and crystal technology on the Terras in the quadrant did too! They just stopped working for a moment before restarting again" This got their attention. How is it possible that things just stopped working and go back to normal?

"Makes me wonder what was strong enough to cause it..."

Aerrow's face grew serious. "Makes me wonder if the Cyclonians are involved..." While it was too soon to assume that, it was a possibility. After all, it would seem to strange for everything to stop working just suddenly. There was a chance that they were testing out some new energy drainer or something of the sort.

"Finn, what places got hit the hardest?"

Over at the map, the blonde helped give Piper the coordinates of where each distress call was. Once they were done, they saw where the most pin pricks were close to. The young Sky Knight turned towards their pilot. "Stork; set course for Terra Amazonia! We need to find out what's causing this."

The merb groaned, but did so. Sometimes he wondered why he stuck around suicidal people like his team when it was obvious they were doomed.

* * *

The crystal mages divided into two groups; one would be scouting through the Terra to see if they can locate the thieving girl and retrieve the locket as the remaining group stayed at the caverns to see if they could come up with the stone or the girl's body.

While they could try to sense the stone, seeing how it was out of power would make it near impossible since the energy would be too weak to detect. Their best bet was to find the girl, as she was the most likely person to run off with it.

Their leader was down right determined of that fact and even more so to locate her.

He didn't spend all these years searching for his stolen stone just to find it out of power and gone missing again. Once he caught the brat, he would have his questions answered and what was rightfully his returned.

Upon stopping at a clearing, he knelt down, pulling a crystal from his pocket to absorb it's energy. After several moments, he returned it into his cloak and spread the palms of his hands onto the ground, getting the feel of the energies around him.

He could feel the sort of life that plants and animals gave off nearby, even some small traces that they left behind in their passing.

The man smirked when he found a specific trace, the one of that strange girl. She had been here, and she was still close by.

* * *

Night had fallen quicker than she had realized. While it was still too dark to see where she was going, the teen continued on, not sure where she was going, but not wanting to be caught by those lunatics again.

As she walked barefoot through the jungle, having ditched her ruined socks a while ago, her thoughts were consumed about home. What time was it there? Did her father and grandpa notice her missing yet? Did they file her missing yet?

These thoughts made her stomach churn at the sort of distress it would cause her family, especially her mom cop. The woman had enough stress from her work, she didn't want to make her distracted with her disappearance.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a growl nearby. Freezing, she slowly turned her head to see a pair of golden eyes staring right at her through the plants.

Well, crap...

Carefully, she knelt down to pick up a heavy rock before making a dash for safety. The hidden animal immediately jumped out and chased after her, revealing itself to be some sort of big cat that had tiger stripes and leopard spots around it's dark brown body.

Once it was close enough to the girl, it swiped it's claws at her right leg, causing her to trip and fall down a slope. Fae groaned as she slowly sat up, feeling a sharp pain in her leg. She gasped when she saw the big cat slowly advance towards her. The rock still in her hands, she raised it, prepared to through it at the beast.

"Back off!" She had to give herself credit for trying to sound threatening, but it was hard to be when you were shaking and a mess. Fae couldn't help but feel silly doing so, as a rock may not be able to do much.

When she threw it, it missed. Somewhere, where the situation was probably not so serious, someone was probably thinking this was truly comical or something.

The big cat let out a roar as it jumped right towards her, causing her to scream.

She covered her head with her arms instinctively, closing her eyes tightly, waiting to be torn to shreds. However, the strike never came. Instead, she felt a strange energy pull as she heard fighting.

With her eyes averted from the scene, she could see the big cat retreating back to the jungle.

Fae looked up, surprised to see that her savior was a red head boy with crystal blue twin blades. He winced a bit at the sight of her scruffy state."Uh, are you okay?"

"N-no... Not really..." The older teen shakily got up, pulling a plant out of her hair before crying out in pain. A small blue anmal emerged from behind him in a tiny uniform, sniffing the stranger as she tried not to cry as she held her leg.

After kneeling back down, Fae looked back at her leg, seeing how badly injured it was. While the claw marks weren't too deep, they did look serious as blood kept running out.

More footsteps were heard, coming towards them. "Hey, Aerrow! What's with you? You rushed off without telling us any - oh god..."

The group paled at the sight of Fae's bloody leg and the claw marks. They didn't know who she was, but it was clear this girl needed medical attention.

As the kids helped the injured girl, they didn't notice that they were still being watched. The crystal mages looked down from the vines of the tree tops.

The lead cloak turned to one of his brethren. "Return to the caverns, see what they have found and report back. This mild annoyance may not be so mild anymore..."

* * *

"Have you... Lost your minds?!" Back on the Condor, Stork was not taking the news of their temporary guest very well. A filthy, possibly diseased stranger on his beloved ship? Of course he was freaking out. "We don't even know her; for all we know, she could be a deranged killer!"

The group sighed. They had just brought her onto the ship to help see what they could do for her injured leg, and of course their paranoid merb friend had to through a hissy fit.

Aerrow placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Stork, she doesn't look like one."

"Yeah, even if she was one, she's too injured to do anything to us." Everyone stared at Junko. That was not the sort of thing to help calm down their carrier pilot.

The Sky Knight restarted the conversation. "She's not going to be with us long, just until we can get her to a hospital. Maybe there she could contact her family."

A majority nodded in agreement. They always went out of their way to help those in need.

Stork just grumbled as he made his way back to the controls. Since when did the Condor become a transport service?

* * *

The brunette sighed as she laid down on one the bed that these kids provided for her. The room she was in was purple with a yellow horizontal stripe around the walls of the room that included a locker of some sorts. It had an odd smell to it, but other than that, it was alright.

According to one of the kids, it was a room they were saving for a friend of theirs who had a tendency to come and go.

As she laid there, Fae would instinctively reach out to her leg when ever she felt a sharp pain. They had just bandaged and disinfected the cuts. She was thankful that the animal didn't hit her directly, otherwise there was a chance she couldn't walk right.

They told her she may need stitches, thus promised to take her to a hospital once they were done examining the area for some sort of disturbance. They also saw that her ankle may have been twisted when she fell and her head still felt tender from falling on it in the cave.

They didn't really specify who they were, just that they were the Storm Hawks. She still didn't get it, but kept that to herself since they didn't ask her many questions due to her condition.

Fae groaned a bit she she tried to sleep, feeling both pain and exhaustion creep into her from not getting any rest since she escaped from the cave

She heard the door open, looking to see the tanned girl with amber colored eyes, holding a bottle of pills and an ice bag.

"Wasn't sure how you were holding up, but I brought you some ice and pain killers to see if it could make it more bearable."

Fae smiled painfully with relief. "That'd be great..."

After placing the ice on the ankle and popping in a few of the paper flavored pills, Piper decided to break the awkward silence and asked, "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Faelynn, Faelynn Jones. Most people call me Fae for short." Fae wasn't certain if she should be telling anything about herself, even to these kids. She barely made it out alive from the cave because of those creepy bastards in the hoods.

However, she also barely made it alive from the giant cat and it's thanks to these kids that she isn't bleeding to death or cat food.

"Fae? That's kinda an interesting name. My names Piper. So... What were you doing out there? Aerrow said that he found you by yourself. It's not always smart to wander on the grounds of Amazonia at night."

"Yeah... Kinda figured that out myself..." Fae paused, uncertain if she should go on with anything else. However, maybe it was the fact that she was talking to someone who wasn't going to hurt her or the fact that the pain killers she took made her feel out of it already that had her continue.

"I honestly... Have no idea, to tell the truth... One minute I'm in my room at my grandpa's house, and the next I'm here..."

A serious thought hit her. "Um, did... Did you by any chance come across any of these weird robed guys? They had hoods covering their faces..."

Piper blinked at that question. "No... It's usually hard to find anyone else around here, especially with how inhospitable the ground floor can be. Lots of locals make their home in the tree tops. Hey, Fae? Can I ask you some-" The younger girl looked back to see the brunette fast asleep. Maybe she should have only given her one pill.

The navigator sighed as she got out of the room. Oh well, she wasn't going anywhere, there'd be plenty of time for the rest of her questions.

* * *

The mage leader sighed as he looked at his last few paralyzer stones . He hated using up crystals, but there was no time to waste. The portal to Cyclonia was one that took a lot of energy and could only be done at night. It would be sunrise soon.

The less annoying these Storm Hawks were at interrupting them, the better.

The small group that he brought watched as three skimmers depart from the ship, causing the leader to smirk. Okay, so this may actually be even easier than anticipated. After waiting for a bit, they leapt into the air, allowing the wind currents to guide them down as glider like wings expanded from their backs.

Once they landed on the carrier's deck, they made their way to the hanger's doors. After prying them open, an alarm went off. Sighing, the leader went up to the blinking red light, extending a hand towards it. Soon, the alarm went and light went dead.

No doubt the ones remaining heard that, but he was prepared none the less for whatever these children pulled off. No sooner was that thought up in their minds, the lights went out and several cult members were knocked down.

Growling, their leader, pulled out a crystal, lighting the room up to reveal the several metal punchers that had come from the walls. He raised the hand that absorbed the paralyzer stones and the mechanisms froze as they were ready to punch once again.

Storming down the halls, they made it to what appeared to be the bridge. A very terrified looking green merb backed up to the wheel as they approached. When they got to the center of the Storm Hawks emblem, the merb smirked as he pulled down a lever, causing the emblem to sink. Without warning, several were sent flying into the air, through an open hatch as the others jumped out of the way in time.

His unseen eyes narrowed as he ran towards the annoying pest, hitting him with an energy wave that paralyzed him. He was in the process of preparing to sprint when he was hit, thus toppled over.

As he went up to examine the paralyzed merb, a blast of cold flew past him and hit the window, causing frost to grow. He looked over his shoulder to see a tanned girl with her amber eyes narrowed and an energy staff in hand. It was powered by a frost crystal and aimed right at him. "Who are you guys?"

"Where is the girl? Tell me!"

The tanned girl looked confused before returning to a battle stance, causing the leader to sigh in annoyance. Why did children these days have to be stubborn?

Before she could raise her staff to send another crystal blast at cloaked man, he quickly ran up to her and sent a wave of paralyzer stone energy, freezing her in place and falling over to the hard ground like the merb.

With that done, he walked passed her and into the halls again, determined to find the girl that caused him trouble earlier.

"Brother! We have found her!" The leader turned to see one of the cult members poking his head out of a room. Upon entering, he saw the girl they were searching for, in a condition worse than when they first found her in. She also looked out cold. Seeing the pill bottle next to her bed told him all he needed to know. This type of painkillers had a tendency to send it's consumers straight to sleep after having a certain number.

Upon lifting her up, the group made their way down the halls as the remaining Storm Hawks were unable to stop them.

* * *

As the group neared the clearing, they could see their brothers finishing up their portal spell to Cyclonia. Shifting the girl around in his arms, the leader asked, "Did you find the locket?"

"My apologies, brother, but it was not in the caverns or even around the outside entrances."

Their leader cursed under his breath upon hearing this. This was not good. There was a chance that it was hidden somewhere on the ship or on the Terra itself.

He looked back at the brethren that did the digging. "Your group will remain here. Spread out and search everywhere, leave no stone unturned. And keep an eye on these Storm Hawks. I doubt they know anything close to what Cyclonis knows, but just in case..."

The man nodded as he finished up the crystal glyphs on the ground. After placing his hands on the symbols, it began to glow and hum a a circular portal showing Terra Cyclonia grew.

Once it was large enough, the leader and his group entered the portal, carrying the unconscious girl with them.

* * *

Aerrow, Finn, Junko, and Radaar walked down the halls towards the bridge. So far, their search for any sort of source of the crystal disturbance turned out to be a dead end here, as many of

"Guys! We couldn't find anything! And what's with the traps? They're-" The three stopped at the sight before them. Stork's booby traps were hanging out, broken. Further inspection showed the merb himself lying in an odd position

"... Am I the only one getting a serious deja vu here?" The blonde sharpshooter asked, recalling Stork being in this position when the Condor was eaten by the Leviathan.

They were so surprised at seeing their friend like that, that they didn't notice their navigator sprawled on the floor until Aerrow tripped over her stiff body.

The Sky Knight craned his neck, shocked to see Piper down like this. "What happened in here?"

Grunting and struggling to get up, even with the paralyzing effects fading. "W-we got... Ambushed... These guys in cloaks broke into the ship... I think they took Fae!"

"Oh no! That's terrible!" Junko's face soon scrunched up with confusion as he paused, thinking a bit. "... Uh, who's Fae?"

"The girl we found!"

Finn and Junko looked at each other as the information soon processed into their minds. "Oooh..."

Aerrow felt his stomach drop as he helped Piper sit up, wondering what those men were planning on doing to that poor girl and if it was too late now to help her again.

* * *

Fae slowly began to awaken, groaning a bit. The pain killers that she took were starting to wear off, as the numbness in her body began to fade and the pain in her calf returned.

She then heard footsteps as her vision started to return. Her stomach dropped when she realized that she wasn't in the purple room anymore. No, where she was in was dark with only a few crystal lights dimly lighting the stone walls and flooring.

Fae found herself lying on what looked to be an old fashioned torture devise, strapping her down.

The teen looked around a bit, trying to find someone. "Aerrow? Piper? Weird green guy whose name I didn't really catch?"

"None of the above, I'm afraid."

The brunette turned her head to see a hooded, violet eyed girl with a cloak. The girl looked around the age of the kids that found her, yet there was a vibe that she was giving off that made her uneasy.

"Um... Who are you?"

A cold smile came upon her face, sending cold chills down the older teens back. To add more to the creep factor, her hood opened in the form of a spiked collar. "For the time being, your _gracious_ host."

... Why did Fae have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

**Author's Note**: You know how most people automatically have their OC's say they're from Earth on their first meeting in "This-person-teleports-from-Earth-and-into-another -world" themed story? Well, I wanted to try something different, where it's discovered later on about Fae's heritage back on her birth planet.

I don't own Storm Hawks, they're owned by Nerd Corps.


End file.
